Strength of a Raging Fire
by TheCaptainOfShips
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia is leaving. But not because she wants to. Her father made a deal with the cruel Empire called Alvarez and now she is getting married just so her father can have a little more spending money. Will she survive? Or can she escape in time to avoid the inevitable fate she will have if she stays?
1. Chapter 1 Never Gonna

**Princess Lucy Heartfilia is leaving. But not because she wants to. Her father made a deal with the cruel Empire called Alvarez and now she is getting married just so her father can have a little more spending money. Will she survive? Or can she escape in time to avoid the inevitable fate she will have if she stays?**

 **DEDICATION: LeafyxThiefy cause she has helped me tremendously with forming my idea for how I want this story to be and it wouldn't have been posted at all if she wasn't here and I'm just very grateful to have her so yeah. This is for you. (This is safe for you to read even if you haven't finished the manga yet lol. *I mean, it's okay for now but finish it soon)**

 **And yes I realize I'm incredibly stupid and a horrible author because even if I did promise another chapter of Changing her Mind, I just never got around to it and probably never will for the next few years or whatever bUT I WILL AT SOME POINT IN MY LIFE WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR CHM SO DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE AS OF YET OKAY! Anyways, now that that's done with, ON WITH THE STORY**

Everything was a blur. The way Lucy walked back to her room after she had her talk with the King. The days that followed when she mindlessly woke up in the morning and continued the day. When she ate. The packing of her things the last few days she spent in the only home she had ever known. A few times Lucy just sat down somewhere and stared into her hands, trying to think of what was going on in her life at the moment.

Where was her mother when Lucy needed her? Oh, that's right. She was dead.

Ever since Lucy got the knews her father had married her off without her consent, Lucy had become bitter about a lot of things. Even her favorite milkshake seemed to make her bitter about life.

And that just wasn't right.

Lucy's best friend, Levy, had tried to make her feel better, but it didn't work. Lucy just felt like her life had become a cliche. Just like in a book she read. And at the end of the day, Lucy was going to fall in love with her partner in the arranged marriage and he's going to be so helplessly in love with her and they were all going to live happily ever after...

But let's face it. That probably wasn't going to happen. At least, not to Lucy.

Her whole life, everything had started to feel like a romantic cliche in the beginning, only to end in tragedy. Like her family life. Her happiness died along with her mother. Her father didn't love her anymore. But she couldn't exactly say the feeling wasn't mutual.

Because it kind of was.

After all the mistreatment she went through because of him, Lucy couldn't muster any feelings at all towards him anymore. Especially after his latest stunt.

Half of the time, Lucy wanted to scream and yell and rant and tear everything apart, but the other half Lucy just wanted to sit down and cry.

Honestly, the only good things in her life were her best friend and reading. Lucy wasn't allowed to talk to anyone unless it was to Levy or to give orders. And books just took her to better places. I know it seems like you've heard this all before but it's true. Completely and utterly true.

Lucy felt pathetic.

She knew she had to do _something_. The reputation of the man she was marrying and everything surrounding him was cruel and heartless. No way could she let herself fall into the hands of some monster like an obedient little lap-dog. She would sooner kill herself.

But Lucy had to have a plan.

Lucy wanted to be an author, so if her father planned to write her story for her, well, Lucy would just have to rewrite it behind his back.

"Watch your step, princess," A guard told Lucy as he helped her into the carriage that was taking Lucy to her so-called 'beloved'.

It made Lucy want to puke.

Her skirts billowed around her as she walked up the small ladder and onto a cushiony seat in the carriage. Levy followed closely behind her.

Before anyone could close the door, a servant ran towards them calling Lucy's name.

"Yes? What is it?" Lucy questioned politely as the serving girl caught her breath. She thrust a blue box into Lucy's hands.

"It was your mother's. She would have wanted you to keep it." She said, wringing her hands. She glanced up at Lucy's surprised eyes and smiled nervously. "Along with a small gift that most of us pitched in to buy for you. To remember us by." A miniscule blush covered the girl's face. Lucy had started to tear up as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Lucy clutched the box closely and yelled out a thanks to the girl as the guard shoved her away and slammed the doors on Lucy's life.

Lucy fell back on her seat with a faint _thump_ and let out a shuddering breathe. Today was just so emotionally exhausting.

Unconsciously, Lucy held onto the small glittering blue box tightly. Levy glanced at her tightly coiled hands and gave Lucy a soft smile.

"Aren't you going to open that?" She questioned with a small gesture to the box. Lucy glanced down.

"I-I think I want to wait a while. Until we're far enough," Lucy smiled gently and turned her head to the window. Levy said nothing.

So, when Lucy was jolted awake a few hours later by the carriage riding over gravelly roads, she turned to the box.. It was still siiting there. Tightly clenched in her hands. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the lid. And slowly, Lucy opened the box.

When she saw what was inside, Lucy was at a loss. Should she be happy? Disappointed? She didn't know. Because all she found in the box was a golden key ring with one golden key attached to it. There was a key that wasn't attached and it was silver. Lucy assumed that one was given to her by the staff back home. But what did they open? A door back home? One she could never open again? She didn't know what to think.

She had to admit it though. Everything in the box was prettily engraved. Even the ring. There was an etched vine that seem to be wrapped itself around the ring, leading to the clasp. The clasp was heart-shaped, with the letters _LH_ entwined together. Lucy traced the surface lightly with her finger.

Levy was craning her neck to see what Lucy had found in her box. Before she could, Lucy snapped it back shut.

"We're leaving. Now." And with that, Lucy started to frantically search around her. She grapped a knapsack and put her box, a large bag of money and some food in it. After Lucy seemed satisfied, she started crawling over Levy to get to the door.

At the same time, Levy's brain was having a hard time trying to process all of this. She barely managed to reach out and grasp Lucy's skirt.

"Wait, _what?"_ Was all Levy could manage to croak out. Lucy paused and turned to face Levy. Which was a little hard to do because of the cramped space and all.

"Levy, I can't get married. Not to a guy like that. Not in this way. I just _can't_. You don't have to come with me. Say I-I knocked you out or something. But please do not try and stop me," Lucy explained quickly. Levy looked at this Lucy. The Lucy who was frantic and desperate to run away from a life of misery. Levy's eyes filled with tears.

"Of- Of _course_ I'm coming with you!" And together, Lucy and Levy pushed open the carriage door and jumped out.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Master, when is Natsu going to come back? He's been gone _forever_!" A girl with white hair asked. Master rolled his eyes. She was so in love with that idiot. Everyone knew it. And everyone felt bad because they knew it wouldn't work out. First of all, Natsu has never even looked at her that way before and probably never _will_ and second, she wasn't his type.

"He'll come back when he comes back. He's on a mission, not an errand for groceries." The master knew it was a little harsh, but come _on_! That girl had been nonstop bothering him about Natsu for months now! It was getting a little ridiculous, to be honest.

"He wouldn't hang out with you anyways! He promised he would help me train and show me some cool moves!" A little boy named Romeo piped up, glaring at Lisanna. Another reason everyone knew Lisanna and Natsu wouldn't work out was Romeo. He hated Lisanna. No, not in general. Just for Natsu. Lisanna and Romeo got along the rest of the time. Though, to be honest, nowadays it seems Romeo doesn't want _any_ woman around Natsu. He nearly back-talked to Erza the other day!

Someone needed to talk to that kid.

Lisanna was about to retort when someone else broke into the conversation.

"What's so great about him anyways? I could totally beat him up if I wanted to," A big, brooding man said this. One of the woman at the bar scoffed.

"Oh puh- _lease_ Gajeel! You know you would be the one in the healing center within the minute!" Gajeel glared at her and turned his head in a huff. Everyone began laughing. But that laughing was quickly halted.

By two girls crashing through their front doors and falling to the ground, dirtied and exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2 Give You Up

CHAPTER TWO

Lucy had always been a bit more... _courageous_ than Levy as they had been growing up, but as they were running through a beast-ridden forest, Levy decided Lucy wasn't courageous. She was _crazy_.

"Lucy," Levy panted, struggling to continue running after 20 minutes, "Remind me again why I'm running in a forest with you?" They had paused for a minute, both girls leaning against a tree. Lucy's hand was pressed against her chest as she gasped for air. She glanced up at Levy.

Lucy's best friend was sweating with her dress torn and her hair looking like a birds' nest. Lucy felt almost torn to either laugh or feel really guilty.

"Because you didn't want me to be married to an ugly, cruel, old man who would probably beat me to death and your my best and only friend in the entire world and I love you?" Lucy had ended it sounding like a question. Levy raised one eyebrow and mustered enough energy to barely grin at Lucy.

Well you can't argue with that logic.

Lucy tried to push her body up and away from the tree trunk she was leaning against but her arms trembled and she collasped against the tree once more. She groaned. Not being able to do anything 'manly' back at the castle was beginning to show. Lucy sighed.

"Let's just stay here for a while to gain our energy back and then we can continue on later to try and find a place to stay. Alright?" Lucy turned her head to look at Levy, only to see Levy's eyes already closed and her breath evened as she slumped against a tree. Lucy smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then." And with that, Lucy closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away to dreamland.

* * *

A few hours later, Lucy was jolted out of her sleep by the sounds of clanking armor and distinct male yelling.

" _Find her!"_ Lucy didn't particularly want to stay and find out which _her_ they were talking about.

Lucy jumped to her feet and ignored the screaming achiness of her feet and legs. She yanked Levy up and at the same time waking her up in the process. Who wouldn't wake up feeling like their arm was about to be ripped out of their socket?

"Wha-what's going on?" Levy's alarmed tone nearly made Lucy want to stop and explain the situation to her scared friend, but Lucy could feel that they did not have enough time to even to that before the soldiers caught up to them.

So Lucy continued sprinting her way through the forest, keeping a firm grip on Levy's wrist at all time. Lucy was so frantic and determined to run away that she didn't even notice a black blob blocking her path. Lucy could barely hear Levy's voice over the sound of her own heart beating loudly in her ears and her blood rushing throughout her body. The adrenaline wouldn't let her stop.

Because of this, the force at which Lucy was running caused her to run directly into the body in front of her path cause all three of them to tumble into the dirt.

Lucy landed directly onto the offending person while Levy had tripped and landed off to the side of them. Lucy paused on top of the person on which she fell, only long enough to catch a glimpse at two onyx orbs staring at her with a complete surprised expression. As soon as she saw that person's eyes, she was up again, grabbing the blue-head's arm and running forward once again.

The person left behind slowly pushed themselves up and turned their head to see the disappearing backs of the two girls. It was then that he heard the thundering sounds made by their persuers. At least, the person assumed it was the two girls that these people were after.

The person continued to sit on the ground, using their hair to hide their face. The soldiers came upon them after a moment.

"Have you seen a girl come through here?" Their demanding voices thundered in their ear. They scowled but shook their head and pointed in the direction they had just come from. The soldiers half muttered half yelled their curses as they turned tail and went back the way they came. The person smirked at their retreating backs and fell back down to the ground, resting their head on their hands and falling asleep.

* * *

After falling on the ground, having their dresses torn and ripped, and branches getting stuck in their hair and cut covering their arms and legs and faces, Lucy and Levy finally emerged from the mass of trees and collapsed on a patch of grass.

Their chests heaved as they gulped in air. Lucy's hand released it's tight grip from Levy's wrist. It had left behind a bruise and a handprint from how hard Lucy was holding onto her friend. She felt a twinge of guilt.

After a few minutes, Lucy struggled to sit her breath had barely been caught, she managed to stand up once more. Levy cracked her eyes open from previously having them be closed and she groaned at seeing Lucy standing up. This was too much! They had gone from never running at all to sprinting for hours on end.

Levy could feel her bones groaning at the mere prospect of standing up one more, let alone _walk_.

Lucy took notice to Levy's struggle and leaned down to pick her up. Once Levy was standing again, Lucy slung Levy's arm around her shoulders to support her weight. Levy looked at Lucy uneasily, the unspoken question was clear. Lucy smiled at her.

"I'm the one who put you in this mess, so I'm the one who will pull you through it."

After what seemed like another eternity, the two girls finally reached a town. They walked through it, and finally reached two gigantic doors. They glanced at each other tiredly. Before Lucy could even open the door, their two bodies collapsed from exhaustion and the force of their falling bodies opened the doors for them.

The last thing Lucy noticed was the coolness of the hardwood floors. She was so worn out that she didn't even hear the yells of alarm when she crashed through the doors with Levy hanging onto her.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Gonna Let You Down

CHAPTER THREE

It started with a blinding light, and then came the blurry shapes. More blurry shapes after that and Lucy blinked a few times to clear her vision. A smiling face was the first thing Lucy saw clearly.

It was a lady with long white hair and her bangs pulled up in a small ponytail. Lucy also noted that she was really pretty. But her focus shifted when a trembling headache ripped through her skull.

Lucy closed her eyes again and groaned in pain. She tried to shift into fetal position but everything in her was hurting. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Whoa there," A soft voice tried to soothe Lucy. Lucy figured it was the pretty lady from before. "Moving right now probably isn't a great idea. First of all, you're dehydrated and exhausted. And you also sprained a wrist and your ankle. You really went through a lot, huh?" Lucy tried to smile at her but it only came out as a grimace.

Even the muscles in her face felt weak.

"Oh, and your blue-haired friend is okay too. I figured you'd want to know." Lucy's eyes surged open and she glanced at the lady standing by her bedside still smiling at her. Only, this time, her smile felt gentler somehow. "She's fine," She reassured Lucy again. Lucy felt the relief course through her body and she relaxed against the bed. _Levy was okay._

Lucy fell into the darkness once more.

The next time Lucy woke up, she decided to take notice of the room around her. The floor was hardwood and the walls were a light pink. There was a wooden wardrobe against the wall across from her bed and a door to the right of it. Lucy assumed it was a bathroom.

To the left of her was a window. It had light streaming in and it looked dream-like with white curtains fluttering around it. Just as she was gazing outside the window, someone burst into her room.

Lucy's skin jumped as the door slammed against it's frame. A tall figure stood in the doorway and half of the body was shadowed from Lucy's sight. The part of the body Lucy could see showed long legs covered in armor up to the knees. Then they continued into a navy blue skirt and on top of that, Lucy could tell more amor covered the top half of body.

She could see the outline long hair.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A female voice interrupted Lucy's observation. Heavy steps could be heard as the woman stepped closer to Lucy and the light fluttered to her face.

The woman was very beautiful. Lucy would feel jealous if she was that kind of person.

Lucy noted the vibrant red hair that framed very pretty eyes and a firm mouth. Lucy wanted to shrink against the bed she was in when she saw the stern expression on her face. She only saw that sort of expression when someone was being scolded.

But then the woman's expression softened and she took a seat in a chair that was beside Lucy's bedside. Lucy still held a cautious face until the woman was sttled in the chair and she stuck out an amored hand to Lucy.

"Hello. My name is Erza. Yours?" Lucy shook Erza's hand tentively.

"Lucy," Lucy let her hand just fall beside her when Erza let go. Erza cleared her throat and shifted in her chair.

"Do you have anywhere to stay when you recover from your injuries?" Erza started to look a bit uncomfortable under Lucy's intense stare. Lucy almost felt bad for being so intimidated before.

"No, not particuarily," Lucy replied slowly and watched as Erza's face slowly brightend at her words.

"Great! Then you shall stay here!"" Lucy spluttered.

"Uh- um, excuse me? No, I couldn't possibly intrude-" Lucy cut herself off when the intimidating stare came back to Erza's face. Lucy shrunk back into her bed.

"Absolutely not. It has been settled. You and your friend will stay here in Fairy Tail." And with that, Erza twirled around with her skirt whipping around her legs and disappeared into the hallway.

Lucy stared after the scary redhead, wide-eyed.

"Fairy- _Fairy Tail?!_ " She squeaked.

Levy had recovered a lot sooner than Lucy. Because of that, the small girl currently stood slack-jawed and wide eyed in the middle of a large bar.

No, that isn't right. It's not a bar. It was a guild. And not just any guild. She and Lucy just _had_ to stumble in the _strongest guild in the country_.

Levy felt ready to faint all over again.

With all the hustle and bustle around the guild and Levy just standing stock still in one place, it was bound to happen. Another person rammed into the bluenette. Levy gasped and scrambled to regain her balance.

The person who bumped into her only grunted.

Levy spun around and pointed accusingly at the offender. "Excuse you mister!" She yelled. The man glared back and crossed his arms. He was towering over Levy and she had to gather all her courage not to cower before him. So she stood straight and glared back. "Apologize!" Levy demanded. She stomped her foot for emphasis.

The scary guy only grunted back and glared back harder. Levy did the same and crossed her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes and stared down into Levy's eyes. For a moment, Levy could feel herself getting mesmerized by his stare.

"I don't apologize to flat-chested runts," And he shoved her with his side (she didn't quite reach his shoulder) and walked off grumpily. Levy gasped and placed her hand against her heart. An offended expression seized her face.

Levy's heart was beating rapidly after that encouter. A snort shook Levy out of her reverie. She turned her head to another guy. But this one had orange hair tucked into a tall hat that had white fur sprouting from it. He was leaning against the bar with on foot pressed against it.

"Don't worry about that guy. He's like that to everyone all the time." He grinned at her and she smiled hesitantly back. She turned away from the orange-haired guy and missed the star-struck expression he had from when she smiled at him.

Levy wandered away and found herself standing in front of a board covered in posters. Job requests, Levy figured. She stood there, looking at all of the requests. There were so many. Levy was surprised. Especially with the amount of people inside the guild currently.

Surely _some_ of them take jobs!

A soft laugh came from behind Levy. She turned her head to see a white-haired lady in a pretty pink dress. The lady pointed at the board beind Levy.

"That is actually the smallest amount that board has had in a while!" The lady said cheerily. If Levy's jaw could drop any farther, it would unhinge.

"Wha-what? Bu- but _how_ and li-like, um? _What?!_ " Levy sputtered and the nice lady just laughed. Levy took note of what a nice laugh she had.

"Being the strongest guild in the country, Fairy Tail tends to recieve a bunch of job requests evey day." Levy figured it made sense but it still blew her mind. The woman stuck out her hand for Levy to shake. "I'm Mirajane Strauss."

Levy brought her hand to meet Mirajane's, "Levy McGarden," She replied politely. Mirajane smiled.

"I just came to inform you that your friend woke up!" Levy would've fallen to the ground with relief if it hadn't been for the fact that she was standing in a heavily populated area, on top of _hard_ ground. Mirajane continued, "And it has been decided that you two will be staying here in Fairy Tail! Isn't that exciting?" While Levy's face clearly stated her disbelief, Mirajane's still hadn't left it's smile.

"Bu-but we don't have any magic! How could we stay _here_?!" Levy found herself sputtering out her disbelief with eyes open wide and jaw touching the round. Mirajane winked mischievously at Levy and started to turn around.

"If you happen to need anything during your stay, pleae ask me!" Mirajane's dress swished around her ankles as she swiftly walked away. Levy glanced around the place she was in once more. Levy had one last fleeting thought before she went to find something else to do.

' _What's going to happen to us from here?'_

 ** _A/N sorry for the longish wait, but you're going to have to expect chapters to come later and later. Because of the fact that I am a horrible author. Plus school starts tomorrow. I can already feel the pain and stress and tears coming. UGH. Anyways so yeah ! tell me your thoughts in the comments especially if you think that there's something I need to improve on or fix. Thank you to everyone!_**


	4. He's Coming Home

CHAPTER FOUR

Lucy bolted upright in her bed. _My bag._ Lucy looked around frantically. She couldn't find her bag anywhere. _Where is it?_ Her clothes, her money, her _box_.

Lucy stared hopelessly at her hands. How could she have been so _careless_. She wanted to tear her hair out in frustration. She rememebered having it as her and Levy left the carriage, she remembered having it's weight for about half of the trip.

 _Where could it be?!_

It must have fallen when she bumped into that stranger. He might have picked it up too. It could be anywhere now!

Lucy could feel tears pricking her eyes. The last thing she had of her mother, gone. _Gone._ For forever. _Of course this happens to me,_ Lucy thought bitterly.

Lucy brought her knees to her chest and curled into a protective ball. What was she going to do now? 

* * *

Levy was bored.

Lucy was still recovering in the medical ward and since Levy didn't have magic she couldn't go on any jobs to keep busy.

Life _sucked_.

Currently, Levy sat on a stool at the bar in Fairy Tail. She was absentmindely swirling her straw around in her soda. Along with being bored she felt helpless. Too weak to go on jobs, too weak to protect her best friend.

Levy didn't know what was going on with Lucy but Levy knew there was _something_ bothering her.

Levy sighed again.

Mirajane noticed the lonely blue-head. Since today was a slow day ( _He_ hasn't gotten back yet _)_ Mirajane made her way over to Levy. Levy looked up at Mirajane once she standing directly in front of her. Mirajane smiled.

"You must feel pretty bored without your friend, huh?" Levy just smiled weakly in reply. "Yeah, this place is pretty quiet right now, isn't it?" Levy looked around the large room. People were talking and laughing and playing games. Some of the men were arguring loudly. Levy turned back to Mirajane unsurely.

"I wouldn't exactly say _quiet_..." Levy replied. Mirajane laughed.

"Trust me, once _He_ gets back, you'll wish it was this quiet." Levy looked at Mirajane with wide eyes.

"Who?" Levy asked. Mirajane just smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, you'll find out soon. He's due back any minute now."

* * *

Two figures walked down a path singing loudly. One figure was flying over the others head while the other was wearing a hooded cloak that shadowed their face.

The hooded figure suddenly tripped.

"Owwww what the hell?" He scowled and rubbed his sore foot. The other figure giggled merrily. The hooded figure looked for what he tripped over. The scowl vanished as he picked up a rather bulky night blue sack.

He brought it up to his face to inspect it more closely. Upon opening the bag, the scowl reappeared on his face once more. Clothes. Girly clothes. The figure paused as his hand hit something firm. He enclosed his fist around and pulled it out of the bag.

A box.

"Oi, Natsu, what's that?" The little figure questioned. The hooded figure, Natsu, glanced at him.

"I don't know, buddy," Cautiously, Natsu opened the box. His friend peered at the box from behind him.

Nothing. There was nothing.

Natsu shrugged and threw the box back inside the bag to close it. Natsu stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants and hoisted the blue bag over his shoulder.

"Natsu?" His friend questioned.

"Why leave this expensive clothing for someone else when we can sell it, Happy?" Natsu grinned mischieviously at his partner. Happy laughed in agreement and off the two went. Down the path to reach their destination.

Natsu smiled. Home. They were coming home.

 **A/N** **Okay, so I know that I haven't updated in a while and this is a super small chapter and I'm sorry. No excuses. I just didn't feel like writing and I have had no inspiration. But now that we know Natsu wasn't the one in chapter two, who was? ;)) IT'S TIME FOR NATSU AND LUCY TO MEET ARE YOU EXCITED I AM**

 **I swear to god it's like those two are already canon.**

 **Plus, what happened to Lucy's key? I guess you guys will find out later. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
